1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to Energy Management and Control Systems (EMCS).
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional Energy Management and Control Systems are not totally integrated into the fabric of the control panels and wiring at the circuit level. Many times, clamp-on CT's are brought into a facility and the circuits are monitored for a few days to characterize typical energy usage, then all the equipment and instrumentation is removed before the “Fire Marshal” arrives. The conventional methods have such a “rats nest” of wiring and instrumentation hanging out of the panels that it would never pass the “Fire Marshal” inspection.
Conventional Energy Management and Control Systems do not do first and second derivatives and utilize historical graphs and graphs of similar equipment to anticipate equipment abnormalities and potential failures.
Conventional Energy Management and Control Systems are largely localized at a specific location. There is no means for comparing the energy consumption patterns of a piece of equipment at one location to the same or similar type of equipment at another location.
Conventional Energy Management and Control Systems relays require continuous energy to hold them in certain positions. A Normally Open (NO) relay requires continuous energy to keep it closed. A Normally Closed (NC) relay requires continuous energy to keep it open.
There is a need for a relay that doesn't waste energy that will hold in any position without consuming outside energy. The instant invention accomplishes all these goals.